Honeymoon
by spc6grl
Summary: Pepper wakes up the morning after her wedding night.


**A/N:** Written for the current challenge at it's_always_been over at LJ. Just a plotless drabble that came to mind.

Honeymoon

The light shone brightly through the sheer curtains of the window. Immediately Pepper put the pillow over her face, trying to shield her eyes from it. But it was too late, the damage had been done, she was now wide awake. She grunted. _This is my honeymoon!_ She thought to herself. _I'm not supposed to be up this early, especially after the long night I had_. She smiled at the memories of last night. Slowly, she moved the pillow away from her face and gazed at the sleeping form beside her.

He was lying on his side, facing her, with his arm gently draped over her waist. She looked him over admiring his body, even the bright light that radiated out of the middle of his chest. She looked down, and saw that the sheet he was covered with stopped at his waist. After looking closely at it, she realized that he was tangled in the fitted sheet that went over the mattress. She looked underneath her. Yep, she was lying on a bare mattress. _Were we that keyed up that we wound up pulling the sheet off the bed?_ She asked herself.

She thought back to last night. He was definitely… what was the word… enthusiastic? Eager? Ready? Willing? Raring to go? Impatient, that's the word. They hadn't even shut the door before his hands were grabbing at her dress. When they had shut and locked the door, he tried to strip the dress off of her while backing her up to the bedroom, but that didn't work out too well. Pepper wound up stepping on her dress and tripping, causing her to fall. Tony tried to catch her but wound up slipping on her dress as well, and tumbled to the floor along with her.

_At least we laughed about it, _she thought, placing her hand over her mouth to muffle the giggle that slipped from her lips. They had made it to the bed, eventually, after safely removing her dress and his tuxedo. They had rolled around on the bed, getting tangled in the sheets. However, one time they rolled over too far and wound up tumbling to the floor again. _That must've been where the sheet came off the mattress. _After the second time of hitting the floor, they conceded and decided it would be best to finish right where they fell._ It was definitely a night to remember, that's for sure. Well, if I'm gonna be up, I might as well fix some coffee._

Slowly and softly, she moved his arm away from her waist, and placed it on the bed. She got up, and pulled the blanket with her, wrapping it around her body. She walked out of the bedroom and over to the kitchen. In no time at all she had a steaming cup of coffee, and walked back into the bedroom where her husband still laid, dead to the world. She smiled and walked over to the window, taking a sip while admiring the scenery before her. Below was the garden, and beyond that was the vast blue water. Many boats were out today, obviously taking advantage of the beautiful weather.

Tony stirred and moved his hand along the mattress, searching for someone. When he felt nothing, his eyes popped open and he rose off the bed. He froze the moment he saw her; standing by the window, blanket wrapped around her, her messy hair falling down her back, with a coffee cup held gently to her mouth. He detangled himself from the sheet, and got up off the bed. He walked over to her, pressed his chest against her back, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Mmm, you're supposed to still be in bed, Mrs. Stark," he said as he pressed kisses to her neck. Pepper smiled and leaned into his chest.

"Well, Mr. Stark, if it wasn't for these sheer curtains letting the light in, I would still be there with you," she explained.

"Hmm, I'll get right on that then." He turned her around, wrapped his arm around her waist, and took the coffee cup away and took a drink of it. Pepper rolled her eyes at him.

"Would you like your own cup?" Tony finished his drink, and set the cup on the table beside them.

"Nope, I'm good," he said as he leaned down and kissed her lips. She let go of the blanket and wrapped her arms around him. He held her to him, running his hand up and down her back, drinking in the feel of her skin. "Come back to bed," he whispered against her mouth. She nodded then pulled away.

"But first, coffee," she said with a smile, and moved out of his hold, grabbing her cup and walking back into the kitchen. Tony grunted and followed her.

"Pepper this is our honeymoon," he said, almost sounding like he was whining.

"Yes, Tony, I know, but we've only had a couple of hours of sleep, and if you want me to stay awake, I need to have some coffee," she explained while watching the machine make her coffee. He laughed slightly and moved up behind her, placing his hands on her hips.

"You might as well make me one," he said, getting a cup for himself.

A few minutes later, both of them sat on the bed, just staring out of the windows, watching the water and the sky.

"We really need to go sailing while we're here," Pepper said to him, hanging onto the arm that was wrapped around her shoulders.

"I plan to, but not for a couple of days," he said, then took a sip from his cup. She looked at him.

"Why not for a couple of days?"

"Because we're not leaving this room until then," he said with a sly smile. Pepper laughed and shook her head.

"I should've known that's what you're plan was gonna be."

"Yes, you should've," he said, and downed the rest of his coffee. He placed his cup on the side table and waited for her to get done. When she had finished he placed her cup on the table and they relaxed down against in the bed. He leaned over her, placed his hand on her cheek, and kissed her softly. "Mrs. Stark," he whispered against her mouth.

"Mr. Stark," she whispered back. This time, they were able to stay on the bed.


End file.
